Fate has a different plan
by RIPMegam
Summary: The Vampire's have enslaved half breeds.The Volturi are against the idea but Caius buys a slave girl for Alec to be his obediant bride however the girl has secrets and a pelete!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: End of My World

**Renesmee's POV**

I was finally free the Volturi left and could do nothing to me plus my future was certain. I would stop aging when I am seven I will stop growing and can be and love my family for ever. I can stay with Momma, Daddy, Grandpa, Grandma, Grandpa Charlie, Aunty Rose, Aunt Alice, Uncle Emmett and Uncle Jasper and who knows I could even be with Jacob if fate allows it. I can be anything I want to be maybe a doctor like Carlisle or a police officer like Grandpa Charlie. At least I can keep my head held high knowing my life will be happy.

**6 Years Later**

Every member of my family was killed except my father but he gave up and sent me to an asylum because of my gifts. I was branded on the back of the neck with a pentagram symbol; the symbol of a witch. I was different from other half breeds my aunt Alice could predict the future through people's decision's me on the other hand could see things that came to past through my dreams. I could even communicate to the dead. It was a hard gift to have especially in a world where no one understands you.

This wasn't any ordinary asylum it was for half breeds; woman and children. We were only half human so human rights didn't apply to us. You learned the fast way to only speak when spoken to. Don't cry it only gives the men pleasure and try not to be noticeable or they sell you to the slave traders. Coven's rebelled up a few years ago demanding all half breeds should be inferior to them and that we should be there slaves. Women were either sold as pleasure slaves or mating slaves. If male Vampire's don't have a mate than the superior of the coven would buy them a slave mate in hope that the vampire stays loyal to them. It was surprising the Volturi was against it but the other coven's threatened to over power them and since the Volturi weren't popular at the time they allowed it. God knows where I would end up.

**Please review & tell me what you think! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sold**

**Renesmee's POV**

I was currently hanging on a hook for display like meat hanging in a butchers shop. When I was seven a coven of Vampire's came to the asylum looking for woman to work on their land and in the house. They noticed me immediately and bought me. However since I was so much trouble being constantly beaten and the one rule the Volturi managed to establish was that slaves under sixteen couldn't be bed slaves. I was beaten with a belt or a riding croft; my back was scarred along with my bones. At first they wanted to make me wife to their youngest son who was a poor excuse for a half breed more like a human with pale skin and was fast. I rebelled endlessly until the coven leader threatened to burn me did I only behaved and made me work outside on the field attending to what animals they had; why they had horses, chickens and cats I did not know but every day I had to collect the eggs, muck out the stables and feed the cats. I came to the conclusion that the cats were here to keep the mice and rats away.

It was on his sons sixteenth birthday did he cleaned me up and took me out to a club to celebrate where he met a vampire who was a slave trader. The stupid boy had gotten himself drunk and betted me in a game of poke; he lost and I was given to the slave trader. After being "inspected" I was given a skimpy cotton dress which was strapless and barely covered my thighs. My feet were bare and cut from the stones. My wrists were restrained in shackles and the chain was hanging on a hook attached to a rack.

"Come along Masters come and get a prize," the trader called. "Come get you're slave for in bed, mate or the ever popular food. All over sixteen years and all virgins; that's right gentlemen all pure as water ready for their wedding nights. I also here the purer the soul the sweeter the blood." I glared as many male vampires all with red eyes came over and inspected us some touched our faces others squeezed our asses or tried to trail there hands down our dresses. I looked to my right a dark haired girl; she was thin like me but unlike me she kept her pale complexion whereas I was tanned from working in Malta's heat. On my left was a blonde headed girl who looked older and was curvier than me.

"I would like to buy today," said an icy voice.

"Ah Master Volturi," the slave trader smiled. I looked and noticed his white hair and thin face. A girl stood behind him clearly for his protection it was then did I realise it was Caius. The Volturi were against us being slaves my ass! "Well come and take a look I have twelve girls all unique and pretty some better than others but I'll let you be the judge. May I enquire what the occasion is?"

"I have three guard member's who has been with us for centuries and neither one has found a mate," Caius lurked over us until he paused. "How old is this one?" He asked. "She looks awfully young."

"She is sixteen though she does look thirteen," the trader paused. "I must warn you she is a handful from what I heard. Due to be wedded off to a leader's son but she is quite rebellious: worked in a stable. Perhaps if you bought her, her blood would be better than her temper."

"No I have the perfect man in mind to tame her," Caius said. He then looked at the two next to me. "I'll have these two as well." Another girl wearing the Volturi pendent approached and pulled me off the hook grasping onto the chain while the other one held onto the other two. God if they find out who I am I am dead for sure. Would they burn me? Would they make me suffer? What about this guard who is perfect for me? We were forced to run and I noticed we were in Italy thank God because I didn't have enough energy to run to another country. In about two hours we were in Volterra and in were dark with no human life.

* * *

><p>We were in the castle which again had stone floors. The castle would be completely dark if it weren't for the lit torches on the walls. We were thrown into a waiting room and the two females left.<p>

"Where are we?" the blonde one asked.

"In Volterra," I murmured.

"I thought they didn't believe in slaves," the dark haired girl gasped.

"Didn't you hear we are to be mated off," I said.

"How do they do that?" the dark haired girl thought out loud. No one knew who the mating thing worked. Originally if you were a vampire you would meet you're soul mate and then you couldn't leave their side know it was some sort of ritual and it was as if you were made for one another even if you really couldn't stand it. Some blamed witch craft but I knew that magic wasn't capable of anything unless it was black.

"Caius you can't be serious," I heard one shout. Crap if they found out who I am I'll be dead. If Aro touches me I'll be dead. I then thought hard and then the door opened and three men stood before us. They were exactly how I remembered those same milky red eyes, transparent skin, tall and lean. Their robes should off their status and their names were once feared. "Please forgive my brother ladies I am Aro. This is Marcus and you have already met Caius."

"You are the Volturi," the dark haired girl spoke.

"Caius are you sure this is wise," Aro questioned. "You know I am against such beauties being slaves."

"But once they are married they will be free in some aspects only answering to their husbands," Caius spoke. "Beside's they are all pure and will create fine offspring."

"That is true," Marcus spoke. "Which three members did you have in mind brother?"

"Felix, Demetri and most defiantly Alec," Caius spoke. "I shall have them prepared or should we train them?"

"Brother you know as well as the whole guard that that type of thing disgusts me," Aro scoffed. "Have the boys come to my study and have our wives come and prepare them." The three men left and we were locked in the room.

"Who are Felix, Demetri and Alec?" the blonde one asked.

"Member's of the Volturi guard," I said. "The wives so I have heard are Aro and Caius's women."

"Well it looks like we've already been introduced," said a soft voice.

"You are right Sulpicia and I must say my husband picked a fine bunch," the other one said.

"Come now Athenodora we best prepare them hastily," Sulpicia smiled. The one called Athenodora looked away from us and went what looked to be a closet while Sulpicia went into another room.

I noticed that everything Athenodora pulled out was black when Sulpicia appeared.

"Come," she said with the wave of her hand. We slowly followed her through and noticed four baths facing on wall which had a sheet of black glass. Three were full of water with a side table full of products on either side. Four more female vampires came through. One with caramel hair grabbed the blonde hair's arm and pushed her into the bath. The blonde girl snarled at the vampire who smirked. Athenodora circled the other girl like a vulture before another black haired vampire pulled her into the water. I looked at Sulpicia who merely smiled and gestured towards the empty bath tub. I sighed slipping in still wearing my poor excuse for a dress but then a small blonde headed girl appeared and tore the dress off my body. I automatically covered my breasts while Sulpicia and the small vampire who I recognised as Jane scrubbed me. Wait wasn't she Alec's sister? One of us were meant to be his newly bride? God I hope I wasn't his in fact I wished they would just kill me.

"What is you're name dear?" Sulpicia asked and then I realised she was speaking to me. Oh crap I had to think should I tell them? Think God damn it.

"Elena," the words blurted out. "My name is Elena."

"And you're last name?"

"I have no last name," I said somenly.

"Jane go pick out an outfit you think Alec will like," Sulpicia said. Great I am to be the future mate slash wife of Alec Volturi.

* * *

><p><strong>Please update and tell me what you think! Please check out my other stories and next chapter will come with a link for those say fifteen and over to check out and see what slutty outfits the girls are forced to wear for the boys.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong> Also I was thinking of doing another story:<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>What if the village had tried to burn Alec and Jane at the stake when they were three and Aro sprung them from the jail. He takes them back to Volterra and he and Sulpicia raise them as their own.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>The Volturi come to investigate the sudden disappearance of the Cullen clan only to realise that the half breed children weren't as they seemed and Alec and Jane sense Déjà Vu.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>What if the half breeds are all cursed and they can't go out in sunlight, can't touch vervain and a stake to the heart works?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and keep on reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2: First encounter**

**Renesmee's POV**

I learned the other two girl's names were Morgana and Rebekah. Rebekah was the blonde one and Morgana was the dark haired girl. The only thing I had to remember was A my name is Elena and B don't let Aro touch you. After being scrubbed, dried I wasn't even given anything to cover up before I was thrown into a small tiny room tied to a metal table by my wrists and ankles. Was this how he would take me? Bond and spread open for him? My heart speeded up until I saw Jane come in again she was pushing a trolley. She sat down and looked over me before taking a lollypop stick and dipping it into a tub on the trolley when she pulled it out it was coated with wax. She was waxing me and not just my legs, my arms, my thighs, my back, my eye brows and even the place where no one had seen. Once I was completely bare she went to what looked to be a facet attached to a sink and turned it on. She rinsed me off until all the lose hair and sticky wax was off my body. Undoing the bonds she through me a towel and I dried my self.

"Go in there and put on the clothes," Jane pointed to the door. "If you don't do it quick you'll be walking to his room and greeting him as you are." I bombed into the small room which was like a closet with a rail. My mouth hanged open. I was expected to wear a black lacy strapless plunge bra with a black thong which was split in between the ends leaving an opening and was made of see through material. I quickly shoved them on and put on the garter belt attaching my stockings. I then looked at the dress which was also black and made from leather and sequins. I looked designer so I carefully slipped it on followed by the black platform stilettos which I could barely walk in. I came out of the closet and was greeted by a chair in front of a dresser.

"Sit down," Jane ordered. I sat down and Jane cut off all my split ends. "You're hair is long so at least I don't have to worry about extensions. It also has a weird colour." I remained quiet unsure if I should speak or not. I was frightened that Jane may see my neck. "I'll leave you're hair down it'll just get pulled out anyway." Jane gave me a manicure and pedicure by the time she was done I was wisped away out of the dungeon like room for ever. Jane with her iron grasp pulled me towards a dark door and pushed me inside. "Stay in here and don't touch anything. My brother will be with you shortly."

I looked around the walls of the room were blood red and there was a huge super king size bed in the middle of the wall. An ottoman sat at the foot of the bed, chest of drawers and two other doors. There was one window which was covered by curtains. The room barely had anything in it. I noticed the bed was a four poster and could be closed by curtains, a bed side cabinet sat on the left hand side which had a sash, a bowl and two goblets? Just then the other door next to the bed opened and revealed a vampire with bright red eyes, pale skin, brown hair in a page boy cut; he was small for a boy and resembled Jane. He was Alec Volturi one of the most feared in the guard.

"My new wife," he said locking the door.

"Hello Alec," I breathed.

"So you've heard of me?"

"You're reputation precedes you," I said. "And last time I checked I didn't say 'I do.'"

"They did warn me you were feisty," he chuckled stepping closer towards me discarding his black cloak until I could feel his breath on me. His cold hand reached up and touched the spaghetti strap of my dress but I smacked it off.

"Dream on if you think you'll ever see any of me," I snarled.

"Too late Elena," he purred my name. "I got a good view of what I am going to be fucking for the next millennia or two. Why else do you think you were bathed?"

"You sick bastard," I spat. "Watch you're back because if I find a match I'll make sure you're Master can't save you a second time." He then grabbed and fistful of my hair and threw me onto the bed. He pounced on top of me pinned me by the throat by one hand.

"You are in no position to speak to me slave!" He growled. "I didn't think it would come to me marrying someone this low."

"Then why marry me why not wait and find you're perfect mate?" I snarled.

"Because sweet checks the Volturi wants male heirs," he smirked.

"I would kill myself if it meant not bring a child to this hell," I snarled. "What's the point in having a child and allowing it to have hopes and dreams if all you're going to do is sell it into slavery or worse!"

"You're parents sold you?" He gaped.

"My own father signed the certificate to allow me to have the shock treatment in the asylum," I hissed.

"Why did he send you there?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Because I look my mother who died," I breathed. "What if I gave you a daughter would you sell her beat her; rape her because she was of use to you? And what if I did have a son; I've heard that male half breeds have a higher chance of being born disabled would you drown him just because he was different?"

"No," he murmured and let me go.

"You say it now but like how you don't approve of buying slaves you'll change you're mind," I whispered.

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't sleep in fact I was curled up in a ball my back against the head board. My heels had been kicked off but all my other clothing still remained. Alec sat at the far end reading a book while I was lost in thought. In the background I could hear the constant moans of pleasure and I wondered if they were from the other two vampires Felix and Demetri or even Morgana and Rebekah. I racked my mind till I found a happy memory when my mum and the rest of my family was alive and my father loved me but those memories were like shadows in the back of my mind. Instead all I could think about was that day.

_I was in the woods running around picking lavender; I had been getting nightmares recently and Grandpa told me the best thing was lavender. I had dreamt about a fire and people screaming but Grandma assured me that it wouldn't happen. The wood's was near enough quiet with only the sound of the bird's song in the air. Until the smell of burning wood and smoke filled the room along with the sight of smoke from the ops of the trees. The beautiful song of the birds disappeared and was filled with the shrieks of my family in pain. Racing towards my home I couldn't stop but think about my dream. Arriving at the scene I knew it was too late. The sight was black with only ashes that remained. _

"_Grandpa? Grandma?" I called. "Rose? Alice? Em? Jazz?" No answer. "Mommy! Mommy where are you?"_

"_Renesmee?" I heard my father's voice. He had been away somewhere mommy wouldn't tell me where. "What have you done?"_

"It's morning," Alec said casually.

"And?" I murmured.

"Elena you should consider this as an opportunity," he said briefly.

"The only opportunity I'll ever take is the one to get away from this disgusting prison," I snarled. Alec's eyes narrowed standing up; he left slamming the door. Would he kill me now or would he sell me again. He knew I came from an asylum maybe he'll send me back there.

"_Get her in," shouted an elder man; he was a vampire and reeked of tobacco. _

"_Please papa I'll be good," I shouted. "I'll be good!"_

"_Shut up!" The smell of decay and disease swarmed the building; loud piercing screams and spluttering coughs. Being dragged into a tiny cell; cobwebs hanging from every corner and firth clung to the floor. The creaking sound of cell door's opening and closing along with some ones last breath. _

"_Get up," looking up another vampire stood grasping my upper arm. Being dragged out of my cell further into the dungeon wondering it this would be the last thing I would ever see._

A Cold hand caressed my cheek opening my eyes I flinched as Alec stood staring at me.

"What do you remember about you're family?" he asked.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"What was you're family like?" He asked.

"Why should I trust you?"

"How about I start; my father was a French solider and my mother was an Anglo Saxon. I had a younger brother named Francis but he died. I don't remember much more about my parents but the villagers declared both Jane and I witches and had us burned: You're turn."

"My whole family was killed expect my father who threw me into an asylum," I spoke quickly.

"Which asylum?"

"Bayard," I spoke.

"No wonder you don't trust me," he murmured. Bayard had a reputation it was strictly half breed and vampire but all the methods used must weaken a vampire for a half breed it was hell.

"Have you ever experienced waking up wondering if today will be you're last? Scared that the men might rape you? That you'll be tortured as it's the only cure?"

"Yes I have," he said which made me raise my brow. "The church tried to convert both myself and my sister back into God's graces before we were burnt."

"God," I whispered. "Just an illusion someone has made up because people need a leader and what a more powerful leader than one not on this earth."

"You're like me when I was a newborn," he muttered.

"Hopefully I won't become like you are now," I hissed.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Did you honestly think this would be love at first sight?"

"No," he replied. "But like it or not I am technically going to be you're husband even when marriages were arranged it was better for the bride to at least form a friendship."

"You will never be my husband but you will be my Master just like any slave fearing the whip," I spat.

"Do you even know what its like to be whipped," he snarled.

"Nine times out of ten I never cried," I spoke.

"You sit there and act if you have had the most dramatic life in the world but really you're a spoilt bitch!"

"And you clearly have let power what little brain you have left or do you forget that you were once tortured and beaten and yet you do it to humans and half breeds," I murmured.

"You sound like a damn Cullen," he yelled and I paused. Shit did he know now?

"At least they were all men," I whispered. "Well three of them."

"Excuse me?"

"You're a child," I said clearly. "You were turned a child, you look like a child and you act like a child. You are a child hell worse than a child and I bet you turn you're nose up at them in disgust; think there life is worth less than yours when you are one. The only difference is there hearts work."

**Please update and tell me what you think I know not much is happening so I need you to give me some ideas. Should they have sex before or after the ceremony. Should they get bonded or married. Give me you're input. Also check out http:/renesmee-and-alec(dot)wikia(dot)com/wiki/Special:WikiActivity. **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Witch Twin falls For a Witch**

Alec hadn't spoken to me in a week ever since I called him a child. I had racked the wardrobes until I found a long sleeve shirt that stopped just below the knee and a pair of tracksuit bottoms. I lay on the bed, caught in thought when I heard the door open and Alec stepped in. He was carrying a duffle bag and a tray with a dish over it.

"I thought you might be thirsty," he shrugged putting down the tray on the bed sie cabinet. "I also got you other clothes to make you more comfortable."

"What I'm wearing will do and I'm not hungry," I half whispered.

"When was the last time you fed?" He asked me.

"On blood?" I pondered this until I came to a conclusion. "About two years."

"The Pendragon's are coming," he murmured quietly. "It's better if you stay near me at all times and at least act as if you are obedient."

"Or I can just be locked up in this room," I shrugged.

"No," Alec shook his head. "They'll just follow you're scent to the room and do God knows what!"

"I'm a big girl," I murmured. "I can take care of myself."

"Really?" he smirked.

"Believe me the Pendragon's are tame compare to many other clans out there," I snarled.

"And who are they?" he played alone as if this were a game.

"Those that believe in one thing they despised and wish to die the very same people who had you and you're sister burnt but only Vampires," I murmured.

"Why do you fear them?" He asked gravely.

"My old coven use to tell me stories about the Volturi," I changed the subject. "On how they were cruel and only seeked power; is it true?"

"Oh yes we are also emotionless," he scoffed.

"Yes family did say that but they were wrong," I shrugged.

"What do you mean?" He asked confused.

"When I called you a child you stomped out like a toddler," I smirked. "And that's what they are best in control of there emotions. It proves that you at least have feelings."

"Let's try this again," he shook his head. "As you're husband I can punish you as I see fit and therefore if you don't do as I say then I promise you I will whip you till you bleed, take you're purity and then brand you as mine." He was grasping my arm and it hurt.

* * *

><p>I was wearing very uncomfortable tight fitted lacy lingerie and a blood red short dress which showed off my legs and displayed a lot of cleavage. I also wore nine inch heels which made me hazard when walking. I brushed my hair but was told to leave it down. Alec told em the basic rules; not to speak unless Alec nodded at me even if asked directly, don't look anyone in the eye, don't draw attention, don't embarrass him, stay by his side, and don't let anyone touch me without his permission.<p>

"If I tell you to do something you do it," he said lastly sternly. "If I tell you to kiss another slave you do it, if I tell you to let a man have sex with you in the middle of the floor you do it. You must do it without any hesitation or you will be punished."

"Yes master," I muttered. Alec closed his eyes as if the word "Master" brought him discomfort.

"I am sorry," he said softly. "But we are stuck we truly don't believe in slavery but we have to please the others."

"Save the jokes for you're blood shucking bodies," I whispered.

* * *

><p>I saw the Pendragon's staring at me but I kept my head down. I stood behind Alec doing as he told me to do.<p>

"Welcome guests," Aro greeted. "I would like to make a toast to three member of our guard and their soon to be wives." The room applauded.

"Renesmee the women are heading back to the drawing room," Alec whispered in my ear. "Join them." I applied and followed the women out trailing behind on the vast corridors until someone grasped me. Their hand was over my mouth before I could scream.

* * *

><p>"I know who you are witch," he snarled and I was thrown into something hard. I could feel blood trickling down my head before darkness took me.<p>

I woke up in a strange surrounding; I noticed someone had changed me into garment that I recalled. They were the same clothes I wore the day I was dragged into the asylum. Panic struck through me; was it him?

"Daughter," I heard a hiss.

"Edward," I breathed.

"You were supposed to be dead," he growled.

"They sold me," I snarled.

"I'm surprised no one saw you're mark," his icy finger touched my pulsing neck. "You may need a few more before you are recognised."

"I'm to be engaged," I spat. "Only my future husband or his husbands can hurt me."

"Yes but you've been going by the name Elena and so they do not have proper papers," he gleamed. "It's quite ironic really one of the witch twins falling for a witch."

"Alec doesn't care for me," I spat.

"You'll find he does," Edward smirked. "I overheard him talking to Aro about how he wants you to trust him and how to woo you. Disgusting!" He snarled the last word before leaving. Think! I needed to think. What do I do? Will they help me? Felix and Santiago are muscles. Alec and Jane are torture. Demetri! Demetri is a tracker. He could find me. I hope Alec will be with him. What? Oh Crap!

* * *

><p><strong>Please review and tell me what you think also whose POV should be next Edwards, Alec or Aro's? I would like to thank all my reviewers already for reviews and complements. Please check out the Renesmee and Alec Wikka and PMs me if you want the address. Also if you have any ideas about this story let me know!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Alec's POV**

I was surprised that she never realised that I had called her by her true name; Renesmee. I remember seeing her for the first time at the clearing. I was still puzzled why she changed her name. When looking through the records I came across Renesmee Cullen's file and was shocked to see it in the trade section but even more shocked to find my soon to be wives picture. She had called me a child; true enough I was a man in a boy's body but then she was a child herself; barely sixteen. I had told her to go with the other women and used her real name but she never caught on. I sighed I had created new papers for her using her real name.

"I am wondering where the Cullen member is?" Caius spoke.

"Master I have discovered something interesting in my wife," I held Aro's hand as he peered through my thoughts.

"Interesting indeed it appears the young Elena is really Renesmee Cullen," My Master said out loud and fierce growl erupt from the crowd.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"Edward Cullen," Elzear's mate spoke out. He use to be part of the guard but now he is part of the Denali clan.

"Edward and Renesmee were the only survivors of the fire that killed the Cullen's," Garrett explained.

"Edward believed Renesmee was a witch and was the reason why Bella and the others were killed," Elzear said in disgrace. "He tortured her and sent her to an asylum giving the doctors orders to kill her in the end only they sold her on."

"He'll kill her," Benjamin from the Egyptian coven shouted. That was it I don't know what made me do it but I raced along the corridor until I stopped at the scent of blood.

"Edward was spotted leaving the castle," Aro spoke. "Felix, Santiago and Demetri are following him."

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Look into Edward and Renesmee," Aro said. "Find out if she really does have magic."

**Renesmee's POV**

I woke up in a different room. My hands were tied up above my head as I was sitting up against a metal post. I was sitting on straw and wood and black liquid stuff coated the floor; oil?

"You are the reason why my family is dead," he spoke out of the shadows. "You killed your own mother."

"No," I gasped my throat dry. "The building was already destroyed before I could reach it."

"How did you manage to bewitch them? How could they protect someone so dangerous and evil that it led to their deaths?"

"They loved me for who I am," I crooked. "They knew the meaning of love whereas you knew nothing of it. Mother knew all the affairs you had. She said you were angry at me because I knew and that you made up lies that I had bewitched you so you could pretend it never happened but it did. How many women? How many children did they bore you?"

"Ones at least not made of the Devil," he said before lighting a match. The flames formed a pentagram with me in the middle. The heat nipped my ankles until they caught fire. They spread up my body and I could do noting but scream and try to struggle against the chains. I heard a lot of banging and fats movements from another room.

"Where is she?"

"She's up there," said a voice that was not my father; Demetri? My heart raced that there may still be some hope.

"What's burning?"

"Shit!" I felt my wrists being dropped down. Someone had snapped the chain and I was being pulled away from the fire; cool hands patting the flames. Material shoved on top to put it out but by then it was too late.

**Felix POV**

I was currently holding onto Cullen as Santiago took off his legs so he could not run. Demetri carried the small girl. Her face was black; Demetri's cloak covered her body as her clothes had been burnt off. Her hair was covered in shoot and ash formed into crusts around her gashes. She smelt like charcoal and her father had done that. He believed her to be a witch. It was obvious her and Alec were meant to be. I fought about my own new wife; Morgana. Her eyes were as green as emeralds and her hair was a dark brown almost black. Her skin was pale and she was tall for a woman but lean. I didn't want to dominate her but woo her. Demetri on the other hand had a wild cat to tame. However it had came to my attention that Alec had grown more affectionate feelings towards his new wife. We were all shocked when he had discovered Elena's true identity as Renesmee Cullen. I recalled the small pale faced girl with untameable copper curls and chocolate eyes. Gone was the copper locks replaced with darker shades that framed her now tanned face. Her chocolate pools remained but covered in dark circles from lack of sleep. She looked ill with her bony body and frail check bones but an eerie stance hung over her as she had two small scares naked to the human eye to see on each temple. Alec had said she had been in an asylum which made me shiver in sadness for her. We all heard her heart beat getting slower and quieter until it just stopped.

**Please review and tell me what you think. Thank you so far to all my reviewers. Tell me what you think because it's important. Also can anyone help me find these stories?**

**Read when I first started. Bella/Alec Rated M. Bella is a sex slave to the Romanian coven until the Volturi come and girl all the other girls except her as Vladimir or Stefan say she is talented and so let her live. Alec takes her upstairs and Bella admits she is being raped. Alec takes Bella back to Volterra with him.**

**Alec has a human pet slave.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Jane's POV**

I had never seen my brother so miserable; he wouldn't come out of the room that Elena or Renesmee had been locked up in. Aro spent most of the time with him. When Alec and I were changed Aro developed a fatherly role in our lives. It was very strange that my brother was mate to Renesmee Cullen. Then again I recall how her features were fugally similar to when she was younger but then again she was also very different. Alec had dug himself into research asking the covens that knew the Cullen's questions.

"_She was always gentle and nurturing," Garrett chuckled. "She also had a temper though. I recall her different interests; one month she would press flowers, collect postcards, take pictures of animals and she even collected frogs."_

"_Her favourite was Kermit he was bright green but Vladimir's son wanted Frogs legs while Renesmee as out and it was bye bye Kermit. When she got home she set Vladimir on fire but when she discovered it was his son that ate him she buried him alive."_

"_She loved to dance," Carmen murmured. "She was a beautiful ballroom dancer but she enjoyed her studies."_

"_Do you believe she is a witch?" Alec pressed._

"_There were signs," Tanya sighed. "When Renesmee was younger the strangest yet amazing things use to happen."_

"_There was a power cut when we visited; we went to get lighters but she just had to blow on the candles and they lit up," Kate murmured._

"_She started a fire just by breathing out?" Alec said slowly. _

"_She held a dead flower in her hand; so dead you could not tell what the breed was but it came back to life and a beautiful lily rested in her hand; she just smiled," Benjamin spoke. _

"_Then there was the incident at the graveyard," Kate muttered._

"_What graveyard?" I asked._

"_A coven that the Cullen's were friends with lost a daughter; she was being buried and we were all invited. It was quiet until Renesmee started screaming. She kept on shouting "Get away from her, stop it, you're hurting her stop!" She said she saw a man hurting a girl. When she described the girl it was actually the daughter that was killed."_

"_And the man?" Alec questioned._

"_Was the person who raped and snapped her neck," Kebi muttered._

Felix and Santiago had returned with Edward who was thrown in the dungeon Demetri delivered the bad news to Alec. She was as badly burnt, she died. The body was in the infirmary.

**Alec's POV**

I lay on the bed my head buried in the pillow inhaling her scent.

"Alec," Aro's voice sounded gentle. "We need to bury Renesmee it may be best if you say goodbye now." I closed my eyes. "Son she would want you to at least say good bye."

"I thought when a person saw their true mate they knew," I breathed.

"They do but the pull you felt could have been because of the situation she was in," Aro sighed. I slowly got up and followed him slowly down to the infirmary where the half breed that did a medical at university stood. She was in one of those bags which kept the body preserved.

"The body's been like this for days," he murmured as he unzipped the bag but then his hand froze and his breathing hitched. "This is impossible."

"What?" Aro barked.

"Her skin it's healing," he muttered. Aro pushed him out of the way and pulled the zip down so her face was visible. Burns still remained but one was healing.

"She was a lot worse before she didn't even have a face," the half breed scratched his head. It was then that when I focused I could hear the sound of butterfly wings but they were coming from her chest.

"Her hearts beating," I whispered.

"She was dead; I don't understand?" the young half breed was confused and shaken.

Female vampire's including my sister had changed her and carried her back into our room. There she lay under the blanket; her heart beat was getting louder and she started breathing. Only a few scares remain on her features.

"Alec?" I heard her voice.

**Please review and tell me what you think.**

**I have some more ideas tell em which one you like.**

**Savage Dominance: _After the Cullen clan is killed; Jacob forces Renesmee to live with him where he has raped and abused her. After he hurts her young daughter she runs away with her children. She ends up in Volterra hiding away when a certain coven learns of her presence. _**

**Travelling afar: _Bella and Edward get's a divorce; Bella runs off with Jacob and Edward remarries Vladimir's daughter Magda. Her daughter becomes the new favourite and Magda and Edward start beating Renesmee. She runs away with a gypsy coven but what happens when they meet the Volturi._**

**Hidden Beauty: _When Alec is attacks by a werewolf he wakes up in a small cottage in the woods and a mysterious half breed girl who hides her face heals him. What happens if that girl is Renesmee Cullen?_**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This is the last chapter (please read the A/N note at the end for a chance to win a sneak peak at The Thrones of Life)**

**Life Can Only Get Better.**

My eyes open; he looked up at me after I said his name.

"Renesmee," he stuttered. I recognised I was lying on a soft plump bed; my head rested on the softest pillows and I was under the most luxurious duvet. I remember from the weeks I'd slept in this very same bed that I was in Alec's room only it surprisingly felt a lot more comfortable and not just the bed.

"What time is it?" Looking out the window to see the crescent shaped moon light the coal sky.

"Two am," Alec said. "I thought I'd lost you." With that I notice a few vampires one being Aro leave.

"What happened?" I asked my throat felt incredibly dry. "I thought Edward… I thought he killed me."

"We thought so too," Alec murmured. "Demetri, Felix and Santiago were sent to find you after we learned he had taken you. By the time they got there you're father…"

"Don't call him that!" I growled.

"Sorry," he hushed stroking my hair. "He burnt you…. He's in the dungeon.. I swear he'll pay."

"Why do you care?" I asked and he looked at me as if I were crazy.

"Do you not feel the pull?" He asked.

"So I was right we are true bond mates?" I looked up at him.

"Yes but wait you all ready knew?"

"I lived where I was always hurt by the ones I loved," I explained. "If we were proper mates then I had to make sure you wouldn't hurt me. At first yes I resented you but when I was away from you I learned that it hurts more than being burnt alive." Alec leaned in and gently brushed his lips against mine.

"Aro wants us to leave," he said. "Edward is to be tried but he also wants us to go to Scotland."

"Why?" I asked.

"There is a coven of witches that we are friends with; Aro wants to see how powerful you're magic is," Alec said.

"Will you be coming?" I asked.

"Of course I'm going to be you're guard," he smiled.

A year had past and Alec and I had to return back to Volterra. Half breed slaves had been outlawed; whether that was because they feared my power or not who knows. The witches in Scotland taught me a great many things. They believe if I harnessed enough energy I could bring back the dead. However we both had to return because I'm pregnant. Aro was thrilled with the news because Felix as going to be a dad as well. We didn't mind what we got however deciding the baby name's was going to be tough.

"I still say Alexander for a boy," I spoke.

"How about we use that as the middle name; besides I like Frank," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Very well," I sighed.

"And I still want Elena for a girl," Alec spoke which made me giggle.

"How about we use that as a middle name besides I like the name Zendaya," I smiled mimicking his voice which made him roll his eyes.

"Very well," Alec teased. My swollen belly was drowned in the black jersey dress.

We were greeted as normal and told to go see the new physician; apparently they had a ultra sound machine which could get through the hard embryo sac; we could find out the sex of the baby. The old man of a physician rubbed a blue gel onto my stomach and a picture came up on the screen.

"It looks as if you are having a boy," he said emotionlessly.

"Just like Felix but we're further along than his wife Rebekah," Alec smiled. It was ironic actually it would nearly be a year since the death of Edward Cullen; he had been tried guilty of killing another man's mate and was sentenced to death. His life ended and I was about to have a new one in a week. The past three had been hard with mood swings, strange appetites and hay wire powers.

Alec and I walked into our old room which had an extinction added already made into a nursery courtesy of Jane who unsurprisingly was thrilled to become an aunty.

"Happy sweet heart," Alec smiled.

"Yes love," I kissed his cheek.

"It's rather amusing actually," he chuckled.

"What?"

"After over one thousand and two hundred years I'm going to have my first child," he smiled.

"Yes and its quite scandalous for an unmarried woman to get pregnant at seventeen in Italy," I joked back.

"Then marry me," he said seriously and I gasped.

"Oh Alec of course I'll marry you," we kissed for a long time until I had to stop for air. Life can only get better.

**A/N: So that's us finished. I may to a sequel but if anyone is interest in writing the sequel (with my help) then please PMs me or tell me in a review as the sequel may take long enough. I'll give you a choice; I am going to start a new Alec/Renesmee story since I need a break from this setting would you like em to start on the sequel for Changing Fate or a new one entirely. Let me know. **

**Also can anyone give me a boy's and girl's name that would go with Morgana (If they were twins) If I like both names then I'll send you a sneak peak of The Thorns in Life. If you don't have an account then please PMs me you're email or a place where I can send it to you with you're annoy name. All Emails will be strictly confidential and will be deleted along with message after info has been sent. Thanks again so much especially to my reviewers. **

**Thanks again and Happy Writing! **


End file.
